


Ah, Marinette!

by ButterflyMoonlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Library sin, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMoonlight/pseuds/ButterflyMoonlight
Summary: Various smutty one-shots starring Marinette's 'experiences' with other Miraculous characters. My try at writing smut. Each chapter is a stand-alone with pairing indicated in the chapter title. More chapters to be added.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	1. Marinette/Alya (Teach me)

**Author's Note:**

> Alya asks Marinette to teach her how to please a girl. Marinette delivers, well, almost.

Marinette was drawing on her sketchbook when she heard Alya sigh for the umpteenth, she rolled her eyes and finishing the final detailing on the hem of her, hopefully, future dress. She turned back towards her best friend and raised an eyebrow. 

Alya steadily ignored her, lying on the chaise as if she hadn't been begging her for attention for the past hour. Marinette fondly stared at her stubborn friend and gave in, "Are you okay, Alya?" She finally asked.

That must be what Alya was waiting for because she put a hand on her forehead and dramatically moved her head back, "No, Marinette, I'll never be okay now."  
Marinette leaned back on her chair twirling her pencil between her fingers," Anything I can help with?" She asked as was her duty as the best friend but for some odd reason

Alya stilled and turned completely red.

Now that was interesting. Marinette tilted her head and stared at her red-headed bestie," What's going on, Al?"

Alya sat back up on the couch and bit her lips as she looked back at her, "Okay," She breathed out," I am telling you this because I might actually combust if I don't tell anyone."  
"Consider me intrigued," Marinette pulled up a leg, wrapped her arm around it, and lay her head on a bare knee. 

If possible, Alya turned even redder. Marinette could swear she was starring at her legs, but before she could say something Alya grabbed a pillow and straightened up, getting ready to spill whatever secret that was making her act all wonky.

"I planning to have a threesome with Nino on his birthday!" She blurted out then covered her mouth with both her hands, her eyes wide. 

Marinette did not expect that. 

"A threesome?" She repeated slowly, " You, Nino, and who?"

Now that the secret was out, Alya looked much more relaxed, "I dunno yet. We haven't decided yet." She shrugged, her cheeks still tinged red. 

Marinette had to take a breath and think, then she smirked, "Good for you, Al. Who's the lucky guy?" She asked not able to control her curiosity. 

"That's the thing," Alya looked nervous again, "Its...not..not a guy."

Wait. _What?!_

"But, Alya you don't like girls," Marinette said, shocked. She would know, she had made sure to ask Alya years ago. 

"I do," Alya admitted, looking a bit shy," I didn't think I did but we were at this club once and we played a drinking game and there was a girl, it felt so good."

"So what's the problem then?" Marinette asked even as she felt a dash of hurt that Alya hadn't told her this before.

Alya clutched the pillow close to her chest, "It's just that I dunno how to, ya know, with a girl. No experience, what so ever and I don't want Nino to see me fumbling around because I don't know what to do. So I thought I should ask someone who knows," She spoke speedily looking at Marinette.

Marinette stilled, Alya couldn't be insinuating what she thought she was. Could she? 

The two friends stared at each other for a second. 

"Al, what are you asking for?" She asked wanting to clarify," I could recommend a few videos?"

"What? No," Älya pushed up her glasses," I want you to teach me how to do it Marinette. It'll be good to have some practice beforehand you know,"

"You want me to...show you know?" Marinette asked, still in shock then she shook herself out of it, "Does Nino know?" She had to ask. 

"Of course," she sounded a bit offended, then her expression softened, "It was his idea to start with."

Marinette cleared her throat and looked away, her own cheeks red," Its not that difficult, you just do what you know feels good to the other person. You just have to find the right spots." She shrugged and looked back at Alya who looked honestly confused. 

Marinette stared at the girl who she'd once had a minor crush on, then made her decision. She stood up from her spot and walk towards Alya, who moved back a little on the chaise making space for Marinette. Marinette put her hands on Alya's knees and pushed them apart, her white pajama shorts not leaving much to the imagination. She sat on her knees between Alyas legs and ran a gentle hand on her face, caressing her lovingly, "You just have to find the right spots."

Alya's breath hitched, "How?" she asked as Marinette moved in closer.

" _Practice_ ," She whispered against her lips," Lots and lots of practice." She complete before pressing their lips together. Their lips moved together, softly but surely. After a few moments, Marinette raised a hand and caressed the line of Alya's breast through the pajama shirt making the other girl moan into the kiss. 

As she moved back, Alya followed her lips back and pulled her into another kiss, Her hands tugging at Marinette's shorts. It took all her will power to gently push Alya away, "Too fast.'" She told Alya who pouted back. Marinette laughed, and holding her she turned them so that she was the one laying under Alya.

"I know foreplay, Mari." Alya rolled her eyes, and in one swift movement she removed her top, exposing herself to her friend."That's not the part that gives me trouble,"

"Hmm," Marinette asked, feasting her eyes on the view she was presented. She raised a had to gently cup one of her friend's breast. 

"Emm-hmm" Alya told her," Its the next part that conflicts me-mmmm" She broke off in a moan as Marinette popped one of her nipples into her mouth her hand massaging the other. Alya closed her eyes, enjoying for a moment before Marinette moved away, releasing her nipple with a popping sound.

"Sorry," She said hoarsely," Couldn't help it. That's one of the spots."

Alya grinned down at the girl before declaring, "My turn." she grabbed the bottom of Marinette's shirt and pulled it upwards, the dark-haired girl helping her remove it. Then she stared at the clothed chest of her friend and made a face, "You sleep with a bra on?"

Marinette laughed," Of course not, I was planning to take it off before we climbed into bed."

"You're welcome then," Alya grinned leaning down to press her lips between the valley of her breast, she kissed her way up to Marinette's neck, then back to her chest. She placed one hand under Marinette's waist and pulled her up as she kissed and sucked her breast, then her stomach, then lower-and she stopped.

Marinette was breathing heavily at this point, she stared down at her friend and realized her predicament. Time to teach then, she took a deep breath then pushed down her shorts until she was just in her panties and socks. 

She took a hand and caressed the outside of her panties, then the inside of her thighs. She didn't have to explain much as Alya slowly started caressing and kissing her inner thighs. When a point came like she couldn't bear any longer Marinette complained, "Al, enough teasing."

Alya laughed and helped her take her underwear off. Marinette threw away her panties but instead of moving back into her original position she guided Alya so that she was the one laying down, Marinette smiled at the confused look on Alya's face. 

"Let me teach you how." She told her friend and in one movement pulled down both her shorts and underwear at the same time.

"So its okay when _you're_ too fast," Alya huffed out making Marinette laugh as well. Marinette took a hand and ran her fingers between Alya's legs, feeling how wet she was. Alya let out a moan as Marinette then started kissing her, all around but the one area she wanted her to kiss . Marinette pressed a kiss between her lower lips when Alya started squirming too much, her breath coming faster and faster, then once she started she couldn't stop.

She forgot that she was supposed to teach Alya, that this was meant to be a lesson for Alya not a demonstration. She kissed and licked, sucking the swollen nub between her lips as she slowly but surely drove her friend to the edge. Marinette's one hand moved between Alyas legs, caressing, rubbing, and unconsciously the other found its way between her own legs, seeking her release as well. 

"Ah, Marinette!" Alya came with a shout of her name, as shivers overtook her body. It didn't take long for Marinette to join her, as she came, burying her face between her friend's thighs. Alya ran a hand through Marinette's hair as she rode out her own wave of pleasure. As soon as it was over, Marinette moved upward to flop next to Alya, the red-haired girl pulled her closer their bare bodies mingling with each other as they said in the haze of their afterglow.

"Oh, shoot." Marinette finally broke the spell their orgasms had cast over them, " I was supposed to teach you how to-and I-agh." She mumbled into Alya's neck.

"There's always Nino's birthday-," Alya yawned," If you're up for it?"

Marinette stilled for a second before she relaxed completely, smiling into Alyas neck, "Sure."


	2. Libraries and Sin (Adrien)

Marinette felt her face burn as she felt the hand on her knees move a bit higher, she turned her eyes to Adrien and shot him a look, trying to get him to behave. Adrien just continued writing on his notebook as if he had no idea what he was doing to her, she'd think the same if it weren't for that sneaky smirk pulling at the corner of his lips once in a while. 

She squirmed a little, wondering why today of all days she'd decided to wear a skirt-it was such a sweet torture, one that would end up embarasing her if their other friends found out what was going below the table as they worked. 

The hand now began to caress her toned leg, reaching beneath her skirt to almost her upper thighs. She gulped a bit but went back to her own work, hoping that her kitty behaved himself and stopped-a library was no place for something like this- but at the same time a tingle of excitement went through her that she completely ignored.

"Did you manage to complete problem 5, Marientte?" Alya asked absently as she did some of her own calculations.

"Huh?" Marinette had to actually take a few moments before she understood what Alya said, a bit distracted by the hand that had most certainly not stopped,"Oh, yeah, almost"

"Really?" Adrien said, raising mischevious eyes to look at her as he moved in a bit closer to supposedly look at her answer, his hand moved back away from her thigh making a dash of disappointment go through her, "You did it by multiplication," He looks thoughtful, " Subtraction would've worked better I think." 

A finger plucked the side of her panties, Marinette jerked a little, her eyes going wide with shock as she understood what he implied.

"I don't see how you can apply subtraction to this question," Alya commented,"Either I am going crazy or you are, model boy" She rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone.

"Oh, I must have been thinking of a different question," Adrien replied with an innocent smile, hiding the not so innocent actions going on underneath the table. 

Marinette's breath quickened as Adriens hand resumed their position, going closer and closer to her underwear, until his fingers were on its side.   
"Adrien, you need to stop. " She whispered under her breath, hoping Alya wouldn't hear her. 

"Do you really want me to, Buginette?" Adrien asked, his eyes promising things as he looked at her. 

Marinette hesitated for a second before she shook her head to clear it," Later, in my room." 

Adrien raised an eyebrow before writing photoshoot on an extra sheet, "Do you want me to stop?" 

Marinette tried to look tough but the effect was ruined by the sharp look of pleasure as Adrien's fingers caressed her folds through her underwear, she was sure it was soaked by now. 

His fingers slowly moved her underwear to slip inside them and landed on her wet pussy, Marinette's instictively trapped his hand between her legs as she felt arousal thrumming deep in her belly. 

Adrien didn't let her actions slow him down as he moved his fingers up and down, caressing the surface of of Marientte's slit, making her squirm in her seat as pleasure slowly started to rear its head. By this point nothing could make her stop Adrien, she kept her unfocused eyes on her paper, sucking on her lower lip as she tried to hold back a moan. 

Her boyfriend was definitely out to kill her today.

Her heartbeat increased, the pleasure combing with the suddenly exciting thought of getting caught as she looked up to see Alya still busy with her phone. 

Adrien smiled a bit as he let his his fingers slip inside Marientte, her hotness enveloping his skin. Marientte gasped , not expecting the sudden penetration.

Alya looked up with a frown."Are you okay, Girl? .

"Yeah," she managed to stammer, her mind, addled with pleasure.

"You look a bit...pink," Alya raised an unconvinced eyebrow. 

"Oh...It must be the heat, yeah, the heat in the library." Marinette bit back another moan as Adrien's fingers quickened inside of her.

"Okaaaaay," Alya said, narrowing her eyes before dialed a number and pointed to the exit as she walked away to make a call. 

A minute later, Marientte suddenly shuddered, she cupped her mouth to muffle the deep moan escaping from her lips. Adrien locked his eyes with her eyes, smiling, as his fingers still dancing inside her warm folds as she rode the shudders from her orgasm. He let his hand fall down from under her skirt as he rested it on her knee again .

"So, do you want to study more or shall we continue this elsewhere, my lady?"

"Continue,"Marientte said steadying her breath, her cheeks still red,"Definitely, continue."

A feline like smile was her only answer as she was pulled up, her wetness rubbing between her thighs as the two lover made their way to the bakery.


	3. An Experiment [Marinette/Kim {+Max as spectator}]

“You want me to what?!” Marinette whisper-shouted at Max as soon as her mother closed the trap door behind her; She felt a bit mortified that they were even having this conversation, her cheeks burned red as she looked at the boy sitting across from her, "Max, I am not testing your-your pleasure toys, ask someone else." 

  
Thats the thing,Marinette, I can't. I am only familiar with the females in our class and out of them talking to you has the most percentage of success." He told her pushing up his glasses,"Plus I can trust you not to make fun of me for this since you know its important,"

  
"Ask Alex, I'm sure she'd be into something like that, or Lila or I don't know," She threw up her hands," anyone but me. Why do you need to do this experiment anyways?" She curled her toes looking away from him.

  
"Its to help Markov understand parts of basic human nature, plus the toys have sensors in them they can calculate the angles and other data required to bring the subject to completion;Its for science, Marinette!" He pleaded a bit, "and its not like you're going to be the only one there, I need a male tester too, "

She threw a hand on her eyes, "That does not make me feel better, Max!" 

"Pleaseeee,Kim already agreed and the experiment won't complete without you."

She looked at his pleading eyes then she remembered how long it had been since she had been with someone and the words tumbled out before she could stop them, "Fine, I'll do it." 

* * *

“Where do you want me?” Marinette asked rubbing her arms as she stood only in her bra and underwear at the door of Max's bathroom, she made sure to keep her eyes away from the bed where Kim was already naked and caressing his body, she could feel his eyes on her.

  
“The bed other side of the bed is fine, the toys are on the bedside table, you can begin whenever you want to," Max said without looking up from his laptop where she could almost make out a series of vitals.

"Right," She threw back her shoulders and Marinette walked over to her bed sitting down. 

_Just pretend you're the only one here._

Marinette laid down on the bed, she slipped under the sheets and closed her eyes, she then started exploring. She let her right hand run over the slight swell of her belly, over her hip bone and toward the small unshaven patch of curls just above her clit while her left hand caressed her covered breast, massaging and tugging until her breath began to get heavier. 

  
Soon she could feel the moisture soaking into her underwear as she riled herself up.

  
She grabbed the vibrator from the sidetable,Slipping her hand beneath the sheet, she pressed the toy against her clit,her hand moved making the vibrations traveled up and down the cotton front then paused just above her clit before repeating the cycle.

Heat coiled in her stomach, Marinette tried to hold back a moan but her body convulsed, vision dimming as she came with a careening cry of completion. She took the vibrator off her clit, trying in vain to catch her breath. 

She opened her eyes only to redden when she saw both of her friends watching her.

“Do you mind?”

They both blushed and looked away.

Feeling all her tensions eased by her orgasm, Marinette turned back towards the table. She picked up a dildo that rested there , she ran her hand over the tip and was surprised when it lubricated itself. She ran her hand over the lube and then used her hand to spread it down the shaft.  
She slipped off her underwear beneath the sheet then parted her lips before positioning the tip of the dildo at her entrance. She pushed it in, slowly, adjusting to the size of it, before pulling it out and sliding it back in.

“I can make it move on its own, if you want, ” She barely made out Max's voice through her pleasure.

"Do it then!"

She soon felt the dildo begin to move on its own. It started out slow, but increased as she began to rock her hips along with the movements. Lost in the pleasure as it began to speed up again, her hands moved up her body and she uncounciously slipped off her bra and started kneading her breasts.

As her body heated up, she kicked the sheet away and one of her hands slipped to her clit. She rubbed herself quickly as the fake cock began to vibrate and she knew she was close. One final thrust from the fake cock had her crying out as her body stiffened.

As she lay on her bed recovering, the cock’s movements slowed and finally stopped, before it fell onto the bed between her legs.

She could see Kim watching her. He wrapped a hand around his cock while his eyes remained locked with hers.Marinette watched as he began to massage himself.  
She crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed Kim’s collar, pulling him towards her.

"Is this okay?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Kim gave mischeous grin and gabbed her by the hips, pulling her even closer. She licked his jaw and then kissed his lips.

They made out for a while, both forgetting the spectator they had, just lost in the sensations of pleasure and lust. Kim grabbed his lenth with one hand and Kim grinned down at Marinette as he let his turgid prick slap against her wet slit.

"You ready for it, Dupen cheng?" Kim whispered, running the head of his cock up and down Marinette's soaking core. In answer, Marinette wrapped her legs about Kim's waist and pulled him closer. 

"You either get in here or I walk out,"She threatened through gritted teeth making him pull her into another kiss. 

"Max is going to watch me fuck you, Marinette. He might even come off of it" Kim whispered as he pushed inside only an inch.

  
Marinette looked back to see that their other friend was still looking at his laptop screen but a hand had found its way inside his trousers and the reddness of his face was quite telling. 

"Better give him a show then" She whispered back and bit his neck, kissing the area the next second. 

Kim slipped inside her with a forceful thrust making Marrinette moan out loud, He leaned back slightly, grasping Marinette's hips as he began a rhythm and swearing under his breath.

"She's so tight..." Kim muttered to Max who was watching in fascination as Kim moved.

Marinette grunted as Kim shifted his angle slightly, not filling her completely, but hitting her special spot with the very tip of his cock. 

  
Kim thrust fully into Marinette, sweat dripping from his hair and down his back. He had pushed Marinette's knees to her chest and was pounding into her body in earnest. His breath was ragged and occasionally accented by light whimpers and deep groans. Marinette was whimpering as well,she soon felt that familiar tension building at light-speed deep in her belly. And with two more deep, thrusts she came screaming Kim's name, her inner walls pulling Kim's cock deeper inside.

"Oh...fu-! " Kim whimpered unable to finish his curse, jerking out of Marinette's body before he too came with a shout, Max echoing him as he joined him. 

Marinette buried her face into Kim's chest and grinned.She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't enjoy it when characters go from zero to hundred in a single second so this is my try at writing semi-realistic one-shots. If you have any requests or prompts leave them in the comments.  
> Byeeee


End file.
